Teenage Sleepover
by Jaden Yuki's Little Sister
Summary: Syrus is having a sleepover with Jaden, Bastion, Atticus, and Alexis! Also... Zane's in charge since the parents aren't there! PARTY! sorry anyway... takes place the summer after the first year!


Hey everyone this is my **third** story... I know it's pretty stupid keeping track, but whatever I hope you like this story just the same. Like my other stories this is a Zane x Syrus... and if that bugs you then you should leave now while you have the chance!

Title: Teenage Sleepover

Summary: Syrus is having a sleepover with Jaden, Bastion, Atticus, and Alexis! Also... Zane's in charge since the parents are away for the weekend! PARTY! sorry anyway... this takes place the summer after the first season of Yu-Gi-Oh GX!

GX - GX

It was around noon time and Syrus was cleaning up his room when Zane came in. Zane stood in the doorway and just watched Syrus clean untill Syrus started to feel awkward.

"What?"

"Nothing." Zane said and came in the room and sat down on the bed.

"Are you just going to sit there and watch me clean my room?"

"Do you want some help?"

"Sure could you help me hang these lights up?"

"What are you putting lights up for?"

"It was Atticus' idea."

"Figures." Zane said, got up, and helped Syrus put the lights up. As he was hanging the lights up on the wall Syrus was staring at him and smiled. Zane looked down at Syrus and saw him smiling at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Syrus said and Zane smiled relizing that Syrus was mocking him.

"Very funny."

"Hey Zane do you want to... I don't know... do something?"

"Why?"

"Because it's only noon and they aren't supossed to come untill at least 5:30."

"Sure... what do you want to do?"

"I am up for **anything**."

"Hey do you want to go for a walk to that little resteraunt a mile away. I'll buy you lunch there."

"You have money."

"Sure I got 40 dollars so... do you want to, or not?"

"Okay, but I want to pay you back once I get money."

"Not going to except it. Come on just let me treat you to **one** lunch on my own money... and **no**

pay-backs."

"Fine, I can never argue with you... I don't understand that. I mean I can argue with everyone else even Jaden, but not you... ever." Syrus said and walked out the door with Zane right behind him. "I really don't get it."

"Well... maybe it's because you know you can never win."

"No, it's not that."

"Well then maybe you know that I'm smarter and can come up with a come back to everything you come up with."

"Yeah right." Syrus said sarcasticly.

"Well then it must be my good-looks that tell you, you can't win."

"Well maybe you've hanging-out with Atticus too much." By now they were outside and once Zane heard that he fell off the porch and Syrus snickered at him.

"Did you just laugh at me?" Zane asked and stood up.

"No." Syrus said, but snickered again.

"Oh I'm going to get you for that one Syrus."

"Will you now?" Syrus asked in a challenging tone. Zane didn't say anything just tried to leap for Syrus, but Syrus stepped out of the way and Zane fell to the ground again. "Oh that was smooth. It surprizes me though that you're really good at dueling, but really suck when it comes to trying to grab someone." Syrus said, closed his eyes, and snickered again. When Syrus opened his eyes he saw that Zane wasn't there. "Zane?" Syrus asked quietly the out of nowhere someone came up behind Syrus and tickled him. "Ahh!" Syrus screamed the turned around and saw Zane standing there with a smirk on his face. "You totally scared me."

"That was the point of it." Zane said then heard his stomuch growl. "Hey, are we going to go to lunch or not because I'm really hungry."

"Sure let's go." Syrus said then they both started their walk to the resteraunt and they were talking the whole way there." When they got there they sat at a table and talked while they waited for there waitress. "So what are we going to do at the sleep over and everything tonight?"

"We can talk about that on the way back okay."

"Okay."

"Great... so what do you want to eat?"

"Something I like, but that's not exspensive."

"Two things. One, I don't know what you like and two, don't worry about it."

"I feel bad taking advantage of you this way."

"You're not taking advantage of me, just tell me what you want."

"Hamburger and french fries."

"See... now was that so hard."

"No."

"Good." So then they ordered, ate, then left. On the way back to their house they were talking about what they were going to do at the sleep over and decided that they were going to change into their pajamas once they got home and they did. Syrus changed into red shorts with one of Zane's shirts. Zane changed into a pair of pajama pants with a plain white t-shirt that clung to his body showing his muscular chest. Syrus tried his best not to stare at Zane all afternoon, but he did catch a couple of good sights. Zane had noticed that Syrus had been staring at him all afternoon and truth be told... he was loving it. Finally at around 5:45 their doorbell rang and Syrus got up to answer it and it was Jaden and Bastion.

"Oh hey, guys what's up? You guys came here togather?"

"Yeah I've been at Bastion's house for a couple of hours and his mom just dropped us off." Jaden said then they both came in. "By the way Sy... nice outfit." Jaden said and Syrus blushed as he closed the door. "So uh... where's your brother?"

"Oh, Zane's in the livingroom. You can go in there and make yourself at home... if you like."

"Well thank you Syrus, don't mind if I do." Bastion said and went into the livingroom with Jaden right behind him.

"Hey Zane!" Jaden said as he came into the livingroom and saw Zane sitting on the couch.

"Hi." Zane said. _'Why does **he** have to be here?'_ Zane thought jealously. Then he heard the doorbell ring again and figured it must be Alexis and Atticus.

"I got it!" Syrus yelled, answered the door again, and saw Alexis and Atticus standing in the doorway.

"So are you going to invite us in or are we going to have to tell Zane later that you were being in-polite." Atticus said jokingly.

"Yes come in."

"Hey Syrus?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah." Syrus answered as he closed and locked the door.

"Isn't that one of Zane's shirts."

"What this? Yeah it is... why?"

"Oh just wondering."

"Hey speaking of Zane, where..." Atticus started, but was cut off by Syrus.

"He's in the livingroom with Jaden and Bastion."

"They got here before us?"

"Sucks doesn't it?" Syrus asked in a joking-sarcastic way then they all went into the livingroom and started talking.

"Hey Syrus do you have anything to eat here? I'm hungry." Jaden whined.

"Jay, you're **always** hungry."

"I know, but do you?"

"Yeah it's in the kitchen I'll go get it." Syrus said, got up, and went into the kitchen.

"I... I'll gowith you to see if you'll need help" Zane said and fallowed Syrus into the kitchen. "Sorry I just had to get out of there." Zane said to Syrus once they got into the kitchen.

"Why?"

"I just had to."

"Oh come on you and I both know there's a reason behind it."

"Fine do you really want to know why I had to leave."

"Yes."

"I didn't really want to be in the same room with Jaden okay." Zane whispered into Syrus' ear.

"Why not? He likes you... why don't you like him?"

"I never said I don't like him. I'm just a little... never mind."

"No tell me."

"I'm a little jealous of Jaden okay."

"Why would you be jealous of him? He's got nothing that you don't have." Then Alexis came in and said she heard everything.

"Hey can I talk to Syrus for a minute alone?" Alexis asked.

"Sure." Zane answered and walked past Alexis and back into the livingroom.

"So... Syrus are you kind of worried about the whole 'jealously' thing."

"I **really** don't see why Zane is so jealous Jaden's just a friend of mine... just like you, Atticus and Bastion." Syrus said and started to put chips in a big bowl.

"Well the thing is that..." Alexis started, but paused for a minute. "Are those sour cream and onion chips?"

"Yeah why?"

"Can I have one."

"When we go in the livingroom. So anyway you were telling me about the whole... thing."

"Oh right. Well the thing is that Zane's jealous of Jaden because he wants to keep one thing his... and the one thing that he wants to keep his is... is..."

"Yeah? Is what?"

"Is you."

"Me?"

"Yes." Alexis said calmly and looked at Syrus' shocked face. "Syrus couldn't you ever tell that he's in love with you. He's jealous of Jaden because he's afraid that he might loose you to him."

"Well I always thought that it was because he was afraid that Jaden might actully beat him in a duel one day."

"He most likely will, but I know for a fact it's not that. He's scared... no terrified that he might loose you, this dueling thing is replacable... **you** on the other hand, are not." Alexis explained.

"Will you do me a favor and bring these chips into the livingroom for me?" Syrus said and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"I need time to gather my thoughts." Syrus said and ran up the stairs and into his room. Zane saw Syrus run up the stairs and asked Alexis what was wrong when she came in with the bowl of chips. She told him what Syrus had told her and then set the chips down on the coffe-table.

"Awsome! Chips!" Atticus said and dived for a handful just as Alexis took a seat next to Zane on the couch and saw him looking at the stairs.

"Why don't you go talk to him. I think he needs you right now." Alexis said and Zane emediatly got up and ran up the stairs.

"Now where does he think he's going? This party's just getting started." Atticus said.

"He needs some time right now to talk to Syrus alone."

"Oh well they're lost. Who wants to play twister?" Atticus asked and Jaden and Bastion raised their hands. "Cool so it looks like Lexi is the spinner girl."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Alexis said and they started playing.

-- Upstairs --

Zane went up to Syrus' door, cleared his throat, and knocked on his door a couple times. No one answered so he knocked again and still no one answered so he tried to open the door and to his surprize it was un-locked so he went in. When he got in the room he saw Syrus on the bed with him face-down on his pillow.

"Syrus?" Zane said quietly and closed the door behind him to block out the noises that were coming from downstairs.

"Go away." Was all that Syrus said then burried his face back in his pillow.

"Syrus please talk to me. I know it's going to be difficult after what you just learned about me, but I really want you to talk to me." Zane said and sat down on the bed next to Syrus.

"Please... go away." Syrus said again, but this time it sounded like he was crying.

"Sy... I want to tell you that..."

"I don't care what you want to tell me! Go away!" Syrus snapped trying to hide the fact he was crying.

"Syrus... please don't be like this." Zane said then there was a long awkward silence between them. "Syrus I know you must totally hate me right now, but..." Zane was cut off when Syrus said something, but he couldn't hear him. "What did you just say?"

"I said I could never hate you."

"Then what are you feeling right now?" Zane asked and again there was an awkward silence between them. Zane got to and tried to leave, but Syrus said something else.

"I'm scared." Syrus said after he sat up and Zane turned back around.

"What?"

"You wanted to know what I'm feeling... I'm scared."

"Of me?"

"No of what you said. Zane you're my brother why excally do you love me this way?" Syrus asked and Zane sat back down on the bed.

"Well I don't excally no why I love you the way I do, but I **do** know that I love you... more then anything in the universe."

"Zane?"

"Yeah."

"What does love mean?"

"Well... I know that when you're in love you know that you want to do **anything** for that person and when that person is around you feel like you **can** do anything. Even confess your feelings to them like this... so that's a rough defination of what 'love' is." Zane said and tried to get up to leave again, but Syrus grabbed his wrist and sat him back down.

"Zane... I love you too." Syrus said and out of no where kissed him. Zane was surprized at first, but quickly got over it and wrapped his arms around Syrus' waist, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. They broke apart a minute later at the sound of Atticus calling them.

"Come on guys you two have been up there for ten minutes... and we're out of chips!" Atticus called from the bottem of the stairs.

"Coming!" Zane called back then stood up. "Come on Sy, we better get back to playing hosts." Zane said and helped Syrus up and they both came downstairs.

"Look at this." Atticus said, Syrus and Zane turned to see Jaden still on the mat in a perfect position and Bastion standing up twisting his neck.

"Man how do you do that?" Bastion asked, still twisting his neck.

"Because I'm good." Jaden said and smiled at him. "Okay what next, Lex?"

"Okay... right foot, green."

"Got it." Jaden said and tried to reach and finally fell over and everyone started laughing, including Jaden. "Oh well... I won anyway so it doesn't really matter." Jaden said and laughed some more.

"Great it's finally over so... what are we going to play next?" Atticus asked and looked at the empty bowl in his hands. "And I **still** don't see more chips in this bowl yet."

"You could try a please, we're hosts tonight... not your servents." Zane said and snatched the bowl away from him. _'You've **already** ruined one of the best moments of my life.'_ Zane thought as he went onto the kitchen to get more chips. Atticus and Syrus just looked at eachother and shrugged then went into the livingroom. Zane came back out a minute later, put the chips down, then took a seat on the couch next to Syrus. Syrus looked up at Zane and smiled, then Zane looked down and smiled back.

"So... what did you guys do upstairs while we were down here playing twister?" Jaden asked.

"Oh... nothing really."

"Are you sure about that Sy?"

"Of course."

"Look, what happened in Syrus' room is their buissness not anyone else's... okay?" Alexis said.

"Alright fine." Jaden said.

"Hey I didn't do anything wrong this time." Atticus said.

"We all know that."

"Cool... so what do you guys want to do know?" Atticus asked. "Do you want to make some prank calls to a couple of girls I know."

"A couple girls meaning Jazzmine and Mindy?" Alexis asked.

"Well... duh."

"No thanks you can count me out of this one."

"Hey Alexis there's been a question that's been bugging me all day." Syrus said.

"And that question is..."

"Why did you decide to come to a sleep over with guys?"

"I had to."

"What do you mean 'had to'?"

"My parents made me."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah."

"Come on guys! What do you want to play next?" Atticus asked again.

"How about a quiet game... like the silent game."

"Come on Lex that's no fun. How about clue?"

"Sure." Everyone said at the same time.

:That night:

Everyone was fast asleep on the livingroom floor in their sleeping bags except for Syrus. He keeped on tossing and turning and sneeking glances over at Zane. _'I wish I could just go over there and cuddle up with him, but obviously I can't do that... because then everyone would notice.'_ Syrus thought to himself. _'I really wish I could though. Atleast one more kiss from him would be good. That's it... I could go over there and maybe get just **one** little kiss from him.'_ Syrus told himself. Then without a sound he got out of his sleeping bag and went over to Zane, to his surprize Zane wasn't asleep either.

"What's the matter Syrus? Can't sleep?" Zane whispered quietly.

"Um... yeah actully I couldn't. How about you?" Syrus whispered back.

"Same.

"Why not?"

"I keeped thinking about you." Zane whispered and Syrus giggled.

"Same here."

"Here." Zane said and opened up the sleeping bag for Syrus.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... positive."

"Okay." Syrus said, layed down into the sleeping bag, and put his head on Zane's chest. Zane gently zipped up the sleeping bag being careful not to get Syrus. After he got that done Zane wrapped his arms around Syrus' waist then gently placed a light kiss on Syrus' head. Syrus looked up at him and gave him one of his cute, shy smiles. Zane pulled him closer and placed another kiss on Syrus' head, then they both fell asleep in that position. Alexis had woken up a minute earlier and finally opened one eye, then closed her eye and smiled to herself. _'I knew those two would get togather some day.'_ Alexis thought and she smiled wider as she fell asleep again.

GX - GX

Hey that was my story and I hope you all liked it! Please review and yes flames are aloud! Also if you just want to complement me on how bad I suck at spelling and grammer then you can do that too! Please just review though!


End file.
